Hogwarts Class of 1977
by Jeane-Granger
Summary: There was a whole generation of wizards before the First War escalated. These are their stories. -Rewrite-


**Disclaimer: not mine**

**It all started on the Train**

-Lily Evans-

An empty compartment. Good. Still wiping my tears with the edge of my sweater, I took a seat.

Had I seriously thought that Petunia would be over this stupid jealousy?

Well, YES!

But Tuney wasn't.

I just could't believe she was being so petty. It's not like it was MY fault that I have magic and Tuney doesn't. Whatever, that girl could be such a pain!

The soft creak of the compartment door pulled me out of my reverie. The loud voices of several boys could be heard on the other side. "Oh god!" The last thing I wanted was to look weak. I did NOT need to give anyone a chance to embarrass like the horrible muggle boys did in prep school. Thankfully, these wizard boys are slow in entering, and by the time the first one walked in, I had pulled myself together, wiped off the last of the tears, and was staring out the window.

-Sirius Black-

I stumble walk into an empty compartment, laughing at something stupid James was doing. 'This guy has some sense of humor. Maybe we'll end up in the same house. But, no, Potters are never in Slytherin, and stupid Blacks are always stuck there.'

I almost sat on the poor excuses for seats when Remus, this rather scrawny, but tall, guy elbowed me. "What is it?" I look up. "Ooh." Remus was angling my head towards this pretty little redhead who was looking out the window. I hope she didn't notice my momentary lack of swag while I composed my face into a well practiced, handsome smile, a trademark of the godforsaken Black family. I swear, the only good things I got from them are my looks.

"Hey, we're sorry we kinda barged in here. We didn't really see you there." Noticing the girl's lack of reaction, I confidently continued. "So, umm, would you mind if my friends and I sat here?" The pretty ginger a shakes her head.

In a few minutes, the we are having so much fun that we barely remember the girl was there. I can't help but laugh every time James opens his mouth, and although Remus rarely speaks, whenever he does say something, it sends James and me into fits of laughter. Peter, the smallest of the group, is simply quiet and mousy. He laughs with the rest of us, but I think he's rather thick and boring. This is turning out to be a good first day.

-Severus Snape-

I sit across from my Lily. She doesn't even notice me until I tap her on the shoulder. When she looks up, I can tell she had been crying, a lot.

"Lils, what happened?" I say in barely a whisper. I know she wouldn't want the loud imbeciles over there to hear of her sorrows. But she trusts me.

"Tuney h-hates me!" I incline my head, silently asking for an explanation. "Sev, she hates that I'm magical and she's not. She thinks I'm a... a... a FREAK!" Lily is on the brink of tears, and I'm not exactly sure what to do. I hesitantly bring her into my arms and comforted her, imitating what she usually does each time my father - each time she comforts me. "It's no one's fault Lils, and it's not a bad thing you have magic. Magic can do so many beautiful things. Wait until you see Hogwarts. My mum says it's the most beautiful display of magic she had ever seen. We're almost there! Can you believe it! We are so close..."

-Lily Evans-

"I guess you're right Sev, and anyways, why should I care what she thinks. Tuney gets jealous pretty easily, so this must just be a phase. Right?" Severus nodded, but he knows that this is my way of convincing myself to forget about Tuney's behavior. I always rationalize. Mum says it's a defense mechanism to protect myself, some kind of Freudian mumbo jumbo.

"So," I pause, thinking of what to say, "So Sev, we really are going to Hogwarts. It's so exciting! I can't wait to really be part of the magical world. I mean, it sounds so cool! Umm, I don't really want to be a bother, but can you tell me about the different classes again?" Sev had told me this about a thousand times, but he kept on humoring my interest in Hogwarts. He probably knows I have it memorized, and I did read Hogwarts, A History, but listening to Sev talk about it is so much better.

"Well, Lils, you know there are six classes that students are required to take until their fifth year. Let's see, there's Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, History of Magic, and Defense against the Dark Arts. So…," Sev went on and on, he talked about each subject in complete detail. It took several hours, and he had only just finished when the snack trolley came, so I got some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, and Chocolate Frogs and then share the snacks with him as he continued the story of Hogwarts academia, going on into great detail about the classes which were offered post-third year. Soon enough, our discussion reached the subject of the different houses at Hogwarts, and thoroughly engrossed, I ask Severus to explain the qualities and histories of each house. His voice is just so nice and smooth, very pleasant to listen to.

"Seriously, Lils, I think that by now you can tell me the histories yourself." He sounded a bit annoyed, but I know I can get him to tell me what I want; she always can, no question.

"Come on Sev! You know I'm a muggleborn and have no idea about anything related to wizarding history. On top of that, I have a terrible memory, so you need you keep on repeating the same information for me to remember the history of the houses." My exasperated and enthusiastic voice made Sev laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just if I didn't know you better I would say that you and your horrible memory have gone and memorized Hogwarts, A History, as well as several other, unmentioned school textbooks." He then coughed a bit.

I feel a blush creeping up my cheeks, and I redden even more when I realize that Severus's cough sounds like A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and Transfiguration for Beginners, which, coincidently, were two other books I had committed to memory.

"Good for nothing little stalker." I look back up into Sev's eyes and smile. "Sev, what would I ever do without you?"

-Severus Snape-

"You wouldn't be able to survive, my dear Lily. Who else would be able to deflate your head every now and then?" Dodging a well aimed swat, I laugh, something I don't get to do quite often. Lily sobered up for a second, and my laugh ended almost as abruptly as it had started.

"Seriously, Sev. What if we're put in different houses? I mean, what if you're in Ravenclaw and I end up in Hufflepuff?"

I snort and I would probably have burst into laughter again if that same fear had not engulfed me for the past few days. What if we were put into different houses? How would I handle it? Would our friendship be able to last?

Pushing aside these worries, I wave my hand in a dismissive motion, "That will never happen Lils. We'll both go into Slytherin and be part of the best house there ever was."

Before Lily even had a chance to think of a reply, a mocking voice interrupts us, "Best house there ever was? Are you insane? You must have gotten your history wrong and mistaken Gryffindor for Slytherin, which is an impossible feat for anyone with half a brain. Slytherin house is notorious for belonging to Dark wizards and muggle-haters. I will be in Gryffindor."

The mocking voice belongs to a thin boy who is just slightly taller than I. His hair is just as black as my own, but it looks much cleaner, and it is shorter and messy on the top of his head as opposed to my drape-like greasy black hair. The arrogance in his eyes and stature is clearly seen by anyone, and I automatically didn't like him.

"How dare you! Salazar Slytherin was twice the wizard Godric Gryffindor could ever hope to be! Besides, you don't know what house you will be in until after the sorting hat on your head announces it." I tell him. Obviously he's a dunderhead not to know any of this.

"Family history usually dictates where you will be sorted. The Potters have been Gryffindors since the time Gryffindor himself was alive. I am completely certain I will be a Gryffindor. Besides, Slytherin is for purebloods only, and as far as I can tell, your friend there is muggleborn. There is no way she would get into Slytherin even if she wanted to. Right Sirius?" The Potter boy finishes his semi-rant with a flourish. A boy right next to him with features similar to mine, but he is so obviously handsome it hurts, clears his throat.

"Actually, I hope the sorting hat relies on more than blood lines. You see James, I am a Black, and all of the Blacks are pronounced muggle-haters, purists, idiots, and worst of all, Slytherins. Sorry man."

I, Severus Snape, am in shock, I can't even speak. This boy, Sirius, is part of the esteemed and powerful Black family, and he is denouncing his roots. How stupid.

- James Potter -

'Damn! How could a guy as cool as Sirius be sorted into Slytherin? That would be so unfair. But, his family is like, way into the Dark Arts and stuff. Maybe the sorting hat will be nice and not put him in there.' I am brought out of my thoughts and back to the situation at hand by the greasy-haired kid's horrible voice.

"Whatever you two may think, Slytherin is a great and powerful house. I, Severus Snape, will be proud when I am sorted into that house. Slytherins have the best characteristics of all three other houses combined. We are as brave as Gryffindors, but not blindly brave, we know when to withdraw to save our skins. We can be as loyal as Hufflepuffs when we need to be. We are usually smart too, so Ravenclaw's wit has not been lost upon us. Most of importantly, the House of Slytherin acts as one unified body. We are united and that unity alone is what makes us who we are." Severus says this with a pride and level of confidence that annoys me. What does this guy think he is; some kind of god or something? Still, his words bring a sneer to my face.

"And what are you guys exactly? Well, other than a bunch of slimy, backstabbing, cowardly gits." The Slytherin-obsessed boy is about to say something in return, but the Conductor makes announcement as soon as the idiot opened his mouth.

"Students: This is an announcement from the Conductor," says a booming voice that comes from everywhere in the compartment. "We are approaching the Hogwarts Grounds. We will be arriving within 8 minutes. It would be prudent for those of you who have yet to change into your school robes to do so now. Thank You."

I grim, excited to be so close to Hogwarts. My new friends and I gather our bags and other guys had left the compartment when I decide to turn back for a second to give the Severus boy a proper farewell.

"Toodles Sever- Snivellus."

AN: I decided to re-write this. It was horrible. My writing has improved so much since then…

Anyways, it cannot have scheduled updates, I'm a senior in high school, my life is very unpredictable. Generally, when I do update, it will probably be on a weekend or holiday break. This story is also posted on MNI… in case any fellow members want to look at it there. The updates will probably go on mni first, then here.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review :)


End file.
